Multi-robot systems have the potential to dramatically impact robotic applications through improved performance and the enabling of completely new capabilities. Alone, robots offer strength, speed, precision, repeatability, and the ability to withstand extreme environments. Combined in a multi-robot system, additional advantages are possible, such as redundancy, increased throughput, expanded coverage/availability, and spatially-distributed sensing and actuation. Multi-robot systems can support applications ranging from remote and in situ sensing to the physical manipulation of objects, and the domains for such applications include land, sea, air, and space. The present invention advances the navigation for such multi-robot systems.